The invention relates to a laser leveling instrument in which vertical and horizontal alignment with a building line may be performed while keeping the base of the instrument in the same position.
Laser leveling instruments emit a horizontal or vertical rotating measurement beam which is detected by a photoelectric receiver. The rotating laser beam defines a reference plane in this case. As soon as the receiver is located in the reference plane, the receiver indicates this by optical and/or acoustic signals.
Such laser leveling instruments can also be used with a laser beam wavelength in the visible region, so that the projected horizontal or vertical plane is visible without additional means.
A laser leveling instrument which optionally emits a horizontally or vertically rotating measurement beam and, in doing so, generates a horizontal or vertical reference plane is disclosed in CH-PS 674,573. Arranged in its base and on its vertical spindle, this leveling instrument has a laser whose beam is guided via a rotating deflecting prism arranged in the leveling instrument head. A horizontal reference plane is generated in this case. In this known laser leveling instrument, the leveling instrument head can, moreover, be swung down at right angles from the base. The laser beam emerging from the base is deflected onto the rotating prism via an additional adaptor having a fixed prism. In this case, a vertical reference plane is generated.
Such vertical reference planes are principally employed in the use of the leveling instrument in the building industry to align wall elements, facade structures or the like. These tasks can be accomplished by means of the laser leveling instrument in the above-mentioned CH-PS 674,573.
Moreover, there are also applications of such a laser leveling instrument in which this vertical reference plane has to be aligned at right angles to an existing wall or along a building line. This can be the case, for example, if the aim is to subdivide a room into individual rooms by means of wall elements. Such tasks can be accomplished with the aide of the laser leveling instrument from CH-PS 674,573 only in a time-consuming, and thus troublesome fashion.